Catch Me
by Hollywoodling
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt just wanted to have the time of his life. Now, his grades are in danger. Oh, so is his life. But who's that boy with the violet eyes and a cute smile? All anyone knows, is that Lovino Vargas is definitely in for a beating. Just as soon as they get out of this mess! Highschool AU, PruCan, and caffeine induced story. Don't forget the mafia!


_**This is the real chapter. The one I uploaded wasn't finished, sorry about that.**_

Ah, it's truly the most wonderful time of year. Well, it's close to it anyways. Summer is finally ending, which meant no more terrible sunburns for Gilbert. And besides, this is when the biggest party of the year is held! You bet your ass he's going to that party, or damn his soul to the darkest corners of hell.

"Brother! Are you coming to the party or not?" he called from downstairs. _I really need a ride,_ he thought. "No!" his younger brother, Ludwig, yelled back. "Go by yourself!" Gilbert was disappointed, he thought for sure that his brother would go for the free beer no matter how bad it was. "Fine then!" Gilbert barked. He desperately needed someone to drive him there, since he didn't have money for a taxi. _Toni will drive me._

Gilbert dialed his number on his cell phone, and on the third ring Toni cheerfully answered. "Hey Toni! You're driving me to the party still, right?" Gilbert hoped. "Oh, when did I say that?" Antonio asked. Gilbert started to sweat. "I- uhh.. Last Friday, remember?" Gilbert insisted, uncertainty on the tip of his tongue. "Oh, si! I remember now!" Antonio exclaimed. "Yes, I will pick you up at eight." And with that, he hung up. Gilbert didn't know if not saying goodbye was rude or cool, but either way he scored a ride. He was _totally_ going to that party!

Gilbert threw himself onto the living room couch, settled down and looked at the clock. _12 AM? I'm going to be waiting for a long time,_ he thought. Gilbert reached for the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and fell off the couch. "Gilbert, be quiet! I'm working," Ludwig shouted at the older German-*cough*- _Prussian_. He only grumbled and crawled back to the couch, remote in hand and an arm that was starting to bruise. Curling up on the couch, Gilbert switched the TV on and surfed through the channels, finally deciding on old cartoons. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. It _was_ only 12, after all.

Gilbert woke to the sound of Justin Timberlake. "Ah! Ludwig, when did you get there?" Gilbert asked, yawning as soon as he finished speaking. "Gilbert, it's six. I've been here the whole time," Ludwig told him. "Six?" The albino screeched. "I've got to go get ready!" Gilbert launched himself off of the couch, almost hitting Ludwig in the head with his own and ran up the stairs. Half way up the steps he tripped. _There's no time to be clumsy,_ he told himself. Once Gilbert finally made it to his room, he flung open his walk in closets door and started skimming through his options. In the end he wore a blue hoodie like Sans in that awesome game called Undertale, a plain white shirt and regular jeans. Thank the Lord, Gilbert didn't forget his belt this time.

A quiet ding from his phone told him Antonio was waiting outside for him. This is going to be a _wicked_ party.

 _ **WHERE WE LEFT OFF…**_

Gilbert raced down the stairs, said goodbye to his brother and almost tripped out the front entrance. Once Gilbert was in the car, Antonio stepped on the gas and they were flying down the street. "I have to get Franny," Antonio told him. Gilbert could only nod, the speed they were traveling at frightened him. Of course, he didn't say anything about it. The handsome and awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt was no weenie!

After what seemed like 5 minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Francis was already waiting for them, and hopped in the back. As soon as he was buckled in and ready to hit the road, Antonio cleared his throat and then he spoke. "Another year has passed, mi amigos. May we pass our classes and find true love." Gilbert finished his sentence for him. "A-freakin'-men," he half shouted. Snapping a quick selfie with Antonio and Francis, they left for the party. Again. This was going to be a long, long trip.

As soon as they were at the party, Francis and that weird British kid Arthur were bickering. "When's the last time you cooked something decent? Before you were born?" Francis taunted. "You eat bloody snails!" Arthur retorted. With the help of loud music and beer Gilbert quickly tuned them out and focused on more important things, like the fact that Roderich was standing in the far left corner of mystery guy's living room. Gilbert slowly started walking towards him, trying to stay undetected. However, Elizabeta quickly caught up with her precious little Roddy. Gilbert quickly noticed the handle of a frying pan sticking out of her purse, and decided to just walk away. _I enjoy being able to think properly,_ he thought.

After walking through the whole house, and walking in on a few people by accident, Gilbert decided to join the main group and gossip. Gilbert already knew most of the things they were saying, since it was all from last year anyways. But then, he heard one of the most interesting sentences anyone could have said. "Hey, is that Lovino Vargas?" With that single sentence, every head in that room turned to look. As they said, Lovino Vargas was just walking out the back door. "Holy shit dudes, what if he has a gun?" A familiar and annoying voice asked no one in particular. "Of course he doesn't, Alfred. Don't be silly," Arthur responded. "Whatever," I grunted. Nobody liked Lovino Vargas.

After a few hours and beers had passed, Gilbert needed to breathe in some fresh American air. He walked over to the back door and shut it as quickly as it had been opened. "Phew." Out of the corner of his eye, Gilbert spotted a flashlight being thrown into the air. He didn't see anyone else out there, so Gilbert decided to investigate. Following the concrete stepping stones he hadn't seen before the light was tossed into the air, Gilbert quickly came across a large group of people. There were two groups and among them was Lovino Vargas. Gilbert dove behind a bush before anyone could see him. They started walking towards the tree line, and Gilbert followed. Once they were there, and Gilbert was convinced no one could see him, the first group started talking. Gilbert could hardly make out anything though, they seemed to be speaking in code.

All of a sudden Lovino spoke up. "Twelve kilos for all the guns you have," he spoke above all the noise. Everything was dead silent, until the leader of the other group started to speak. "Deal," he said in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a middle aged man. "So that's what this is," Gilbert thought out loud. After realizing his mistake, a group of people rushed around the bush he was hiding behind. "He can't tell anyone," Lovino said. Everyone started closing in on him.

 _ **A/N  
And…. Cliffhanger! Sorry about uploading the unfinished chapter. And taking so long to actually finish it. I don't even have an excuse.  
Please follow and review. Or whatever.  
**_


End file.
